1957 World Ice Hockey Championships
Konstantin Loktev 18 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1956 | nextseason = 1958 }} The 1957 Men's Ice Hockey World Championships were held between 24 February and 5 March 1957 at the Palace of Sports of the Central Lenin Stadium in Moscow, USSR. This was the last World Championships played on natural ice; and were the first World Championships held in the USSR and they are remembered for the political circumstances surrounding the games. Hungary had been recently occupied by the Soviet Army (to suppress a revolution in October and November 1956), and as a result, the United States and Canada boycotted the World Championships in protest. Joining them were Norway, West Germany, Italy and Switzerland. East Germany participated at the top level for the first time. Competition With the boycott, the home team USSR was heavily favoured to win the tournament, but Sweden surprised the world by pulling off an upset. The first step was taken in their third game, when they beat Czechoslovakia 2-0. This important victory was saved by the head of Leksands IF defenseman Vilgot Larsson. He literally headed the puck away from the Swedish net to save a goal, and in the days before mandatory helmets, received several stitches for his heroics. In the final game, Sweden opened with two goals, but the dynamic Soviets responded with 4 goals of their own. Down by two in the third period, goals by Eilert Määttä and Erling Lindström tied the game, and the goaltending of Thord Flodqvist and play of Sven "Tumba" Johansson guaranteed the final draw. The USSR had previously only tied Czechoslovakia, so all Sweden needed was one point, or a tie, for gold. Karel Straka, of Czechoslovakia, was named best goaltender. Nikolaï Sologubov, of the USSR was best defenceman, and Sven "Tumba" Johansson of Sweden was best forward. Konstantin Loktev, of the USSR, led all scorers with 18 points (on 11 goals and 7 assists), followed by Nils Nilsson and Ronald Pettersson of Sweden, both with 16 points. Vsevolod Bobrov, of the USSR, led all scorers with 13 goals. Japan, competed for the first time since 1930, and finished last with one point in the standings. Standings Final round | score = 5–3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 16–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 11–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 9–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 11–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 15–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 8–3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 3–3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 2–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 8–3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 22–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 5–3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 10–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 10–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 9–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 9-2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 2–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 6-2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 18–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 5-1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 25-1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 9-3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 0-12 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 3–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 5-2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 12-3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | score = 4-4 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = }} Attendance record The final game (USSR versus Sweden for the championship) was played on the football field of the Grand Sports Arena of the Luzhniki Stadium. It is reputed that over 50,000 fans (or 55,000, depending on sources) fans saw the game, the most ever for an international hockey game. European Championship medal table Team rosters Citations References *Complete results * * See also 1957 Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships